Computing devices are utilized by virtually everyone and in many different types of contexts (e.g., personal, social, professional, and so on). For example, it is common to see people communicating (e.g., telephone calls, text messages, emails, data transfer, and so forth) no matter where that person might be located (e.g., in a supermarket, in a library, taking public transportation, and so forth). As technology advances, so does the speed of communications and the demand for increased computing power. Further, data can be transferred across the country or across the globe in a matter of seconds. Based on the increased demands for computing capabilities, people are requiring more and more resources to be available for communicating electronically, whether the communication is with friends, family, coworkers, or others.
Computing technology has evolved such that touch screens and other devices (e.g., cameras) can track a user's movements and make intelligent decisions regarding those movements. It has also become more commonplace for users to share a single computing environment and work together and/or separately within that computing environment. Since the demand for electronic computing devices is at an all time high, it is important to provide users with any time, anywhere computing capabilities.
A large amount of light (e.g. image) projected from a display is wasted since only a small portion of the light is received by a recipient (e.g., the eye only detects a small fraction of the light). The light that does not reach the recipient's eye is wasted, which represents a waste of both energy and light. There are two types of images, which are a real image and a virtual image. The real image is something that is actually present and can be experienced. The virtual image is an optically generated (or projected) image that appears in the back of the recipient's eye.